monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond Hornbeam
100px Diamond is a D-List celebrity in the monster world, and mother of a significant portion of Monster High's unicorn population, having five children. Biography Personality Diamond is extremely spoilt, childish, and convinced of her own self-importance. As the baby of her family, she was never quite told ‘no’ and has kept this mentality even into adulthood, as she is currently 37 and still throws tantrums when she doesn’t get her way. She's not conventionally smart, but her knowledge on how to manipulate people emotionally is extensive and well-learned. Appearance Dia is a tall, gorgeous unicorn with pearly ivory skin and an iridescent white mane and tail. Her horn and hooves are glossy gold and her eyes are pale silver. Diamond’s fashion style is influenced by 00s fashion, in particular Paris Hilton’s looks at the time. They aren't always practical and are quite showy, but they definitely draw in that much-craved attention to her. History Diamond Hornbeam rose to prominence at age sixteen on the monster equivalent of ‘''Sixteen and Pregnant''’, and her D-list career only continued on from there as she went on to have four more children, all while not really being ‘motherly’ material or really liking kids in the first place. Relationships Family Diamond’s older sister Celeste attended Ever After High in her youth, and it’s safe to say that Diamond’s been acting out ever since in hopes of garnering as much attention as her ‘official unicorn’ sister. Diamond has five children, all by different fathers of different monster types, although unicorn genes are so dominant that it's usually just minor features that would even lead you to think they are related. She is only sixteen years older than her eldest daughter, Sapphire. Friends Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Romance Diamond has had numerous relationships, but only five of them resulted in children.In chronological order they are; Finn Waterhaven - Diamond's high-school boyfriend, a handsome swim team champion but not the most reliable or responsible at the time. The father of her eldest child, Sapphire, he broke it off with her when she fell pregnant but has since deeply regretted doing so, as he feels partially responsible for her falling more into the party lifestyle. He perused his career in competitive swimming, and has since become a monster Olympian, and tries his best to keep in contact with his daughter. Woody Oakleigh - Diamond and Woody met on the set of the reality show where Woody was a junior production assistant. Shy and introverted, he couldn't believe that such a beautiful ghoul was interested in him - whilst in reality, she was more interested in his showbiz connections. They became engaged when Diamond discovered she was pregnant with his child (Emerald) but broke it off when he discovered both her true motivations, and that she was also in a relationship with Faedrian Sparx at the same time. Faedrian Sparx - A male model, Faedrian and Diamond had a tempestuous on-again off-again relationship for some time, until his influential family put their foot down and arranged his engagement to another faerie from an equally high-status family. Ashford Infernal - A reckless stuntman/comedian, he met Diamond in hospital after he broke his leg during a stunt, and she was recovering from the birth of her third child(Opal). Cobin Webbe-Spinner - An up and coming tattoo artist, Cobin pursued Diamond in hopes of raising his own status, and thus, the likelihood of opening his own shop. Enemies Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet What is their Pet? It's name? How did they get it? Does it have special abilities? Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * Diamond's quote is taken from the Madonna track Vogue. It perfectly encapsulates her personality. Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Unicorn Category:Tess-Fabled Category:Females